Our Little Bundle
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: Harry and Ron are away on Auror training, leaving Ginny almost nine months pregnant. What happens when the two women find a way to visit them? And Ginny ends up having the baby. REVIEWS? Thanks so much!


"It'll only be for a couple of weeks," Harry assured her. "Plenty of time before the baby is due," Ginny bit her lip, placing a hand on her large belly.

"But, I'll miss you," Her eyes started to fill with tears, courtesy of hormones. Harry set his rucksack on the floor, walking over and putting his arms around her.

"I'll miss you too love. More than you'll ever know," He smiled sadly. "I miss you already," Ginny tugged on his shirt, pulling him slightly down more and kissed him, wrapping her arms securely around his neck, trying to get as close as possible, which was hard to do. It had taken some getting used to Harry having to run out at odd times, all part on his training routine. This was different though. It was his, if you will, exam, for becoming an auror. There was to be some sort of mission to accomplish, involving the use of survival skills. Harry had been particularly glad that his best mate, Ron, would be taking his "exam" at the same time. They would (hopefully) pass together. A knock at the door made them both jump apart, looking somewhat guiltily at each other. Harry straightened his shirt back to right and patted down his messy hair. Ginny flashed him flirty smile before opening the door.

"Hi," She smiled, letting Ron and Hermione step through the threshold.

Hermione smiled and greeted her warmly, but Ron just stood there, looking from Harry to Ginny. "Bloody Hell. You two weren't just about t-"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, turning around to face him. He placed a hand on the small of her back, shrugging his shoulders. "What Hermione I just-" She cut him off again. Ginny loved seeing those touches, seeing them out together at last. She hadn't noticed though. She was too busy fixing her lopsided ponytail and adjusting the strap on her bra. "For your information Ron, you can't do that when you're almost nine months pregnant!" Harry chuckled, but Hermione noticed his cheeks had a pink tinge to them that wasn't there before.

"This is where we go, I guess," Harry reluctantly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione echoed, turning to Ron.

"Well...uh-bye then," Ron spluttered.

"Would you at least like a handshake?" Hermione asked disdainfully, holding out her hand. Ron laughed and took it, pulling her into him so that there lips crashed together for a very long kiss.

"Better," Hermione smiled softly. "That man," She whispered, shaking her head, as she followed him out of the house.

"Stay safe," Ginny called as they apperated. She turned to Hermione and invited her inside to stay for tea. Hermione eagerly accepted, glad to have a chance to check up on her friend. "I bet you're going to miss Ron," Ginny poured hot water into the big blue mugs. Hermione nodded, twirling her new ring around her finger.

"We had to cut the honeymoon short, all for this auror stuff," Hermione, usually all for one and one for all about work, seemed to be taking a new approach, if only a temporary one.

"Well I hope you had I good time anyways," Hermione blushed, remembering and just nodded. "Ooh, that sounds interesting," So while Hermione delved into the more finger points of the trip, the clock ticked on and clouds drifted lazily across the sky.

"So what about you and the baby?" Ginny instinctively put a hand on her stomach.

"We're doing fine...lots of healthy food," She wrinkled her noise and Hermione laughed.

"How long til the due date?"She took another sip of the steaming, honey colored liquid.

"Three...four weeks at the earliest," Ginny replied. "Harry's worried he won't be there for the delivery,"

"I'm sure he will," She smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so,"

* * *

The weeks passed. Neither Ginny or Hermione had heard of any news regarding Harry and Ron's progress. On one particularly sunny afternoon, Ginny sat in the shade of a birch tree by the house, wearing a big floppy hat and drinking lemonade. A breeze lifted the hair off her neck and made a rustling sound through the leaves. There was a loud 'pop' and then there was Hermione.

"Ginny!" She called out, waving. Ginny stood up, wobbling, placing a hand on her lower back. "Oh don't stand up on my account," Ginny sighed, smiling.

"It does the baby and I some good,"

"You're past the date, huh?"

"It's been four weeks, a month. I'm afraid Harry might have a heart attack, thinking the baby's already here," Hermione laughed half-heartedly. "And it's horrible. I'm hauling around an elephant on my stomach, my ankles are swollen, my back hurts, I have a headache,"

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine," She tried to smile and failed. "Why don't we go inside,"

"Sure," The two women made their way into the house slowly.

"It's a wonder I can move," Ginny motioned to her huge belly. They sat around the kitchen table and Hermione helped herself to lemonade.

"I miss them both so much. If only there was a wa-" Ginny cut her off.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"What?" Hermione asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"We'll apparate to see them, using that spell,"

"Spell?" Hermione questioned, lifting the glass to her lips.

"Finder Spell. If you don't know where someone is, close your eyes and apparate, thinking of that person. It only works on blood relatives or in our case, wives,"

"I've never heard of that spell before," Hermione's brow furrowed, irritated. She didn't like not not knowing things.

"I've used it before," Ginny stood up, her eyes dancing merrily. "Here. Take my hands," Hermione stood as well, a look of growing excitement on her face. "Okay, now think of Ron and I will too and we'll be there in a few seconds," Hermione nodded, closing her eyes. With another 'pop' they were gone, the only sign they had been there were the half empty glasses.

* * *

"Who's there? Harry?" Ron called out from inside the tent. They were in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by a dense forest. The sound of a bird's cry greeted them.

"Ron!" Hermione called and started to run at the tent, Ginny struggling to keep up with her bulky load.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, pushing back the flap of the canvas. When he saw her, his whole face lit up and he was running the last few paces to meet her in a fierce embrace."Mione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, face buried in her hair.

"Ginny had the idea-"

"She's here too?" Ron looked up, saw her and waved. "Come on sis, you shouldn't be standing in your condition,"

"How thoughtful," Ginny laughed and followed the couple into the tent. "Where's Harry?" She asked once they were settled into chairs. Hermione was in Ron's lap, his arm draped around her.

"He'll be back,"

"So you're not allowed to tell us what your up too?" Hermione questioned.

"Nope," Ron grinned, tracing circles on the back of her wrist. After a few minutes of catch up, some parts edited out due to privacy laws by Ron, Hermione complained she was still thirsty and asked where she could get some water. Ron accompanied her to the make-shift kitchen to "help" he reach the glasses on the top shelf.

_More like snog themselves senseless, _Ginny thought, letting out a tiny laugh. She sighed and positioned herself more comfortably in the chair. Ginny sat there, eyelids dropping, when a wave of pain his her her abdomen full force. She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry out. Leaning her head back on the chair, she took several deep breaths, relaxing when the contraction was over.

She'd remember how the healer at St. Mungos told her she might have several false alarms before it really was the time. _Maybe it's a false alarm, _Ginny thought again, nodding as she closed her eyes again. OW! Her eyes watered as a second contraction hit, 15 minutes from the first one. Twelve minutes more passed when the third one came, harder than the last two. She must have made some sort of noise because Ron came out.

"Ginny yo-" He cut of when he saw her wincing in obvious pain, clutching her swollen belly. "Hermione," he called urgently, rushing over to his little sister. Hermione came running out, purse clutched in her hand.

"It's the baby?" Hermione asked for clarification. Ginny nodded and Ron barked,

"What does it look like Hermione?"

"Ron, you need to get someone from St. Mungos, we can't move her in when she's in this condition," Hermione rolled up her sleeves and buttoned back up her blouse, which seemed to have come unbuttoned during the little water escapade in the "kitchen. "Ron you need to go now!" Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hermione..." He looked rather nervous.

"What?" She asked, brow furrowing and taking Ginny's hand as another contraction hit her. "Shh, yes Ginny, squeeze my hand as hard as you want," She winced.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"No one can apparate out of here,"

"WHAT IN THE MERLIN'S NAME?! HAVN'T THEY GOT THE DECENCY TO THINK ABOUT THESE THINGS," She yelled and let out a string of more choicer words, most of which Ron never thought he'd see come out of her mouth. She shut up as Ginny cried out in pain.

"I'm going...to...have the...baby...here?" Ginny gasped, closing her eyes shut tightly as she braced herself for the pain to come again.

"Ron, help me move your sister onto a bed," There were two in the room.

"This one's Harry's," He pointed to the one on the left and took on of Ginny's hands, while Hermione took the other. Ginny lay down and breathed in deeply as Harry's smell enveloped her.

"Now let's see," Hermione murmured, pulling out a baby book from her bag.

"Where'd you get that?" Ron asked, motioning to the book.

"I figured it would come in handy," She commented. "Ron! Hold your sisters hand for Merlin's sake, she's hurting right now!" He turned a shade of red and grabbed hold of his sister's hand.

"I'm not as breakable as Hermione," He whispered to her as she took his hand tightly.

"Okay, how far apart are the contractions?"

"Nine minutes," Ginny breathed, allowing herself to put her weight fully on the mattress.

"Hmmm," Hermione flipped through pages and made weird noises as she read different information.

"I don't think you're going to become a healer just by reading that book," Ron said, wincing as the book came crashing down on his head. "Thanks,"

"Okay, so we obviously have to see how much she's dilated,"

"What?"

"God," Hermione huffed as she turned to Ginny.

"I'm going to have to take your pants off you know," Ginny nodded as Hermione pulled down the maternity jeans.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron flushed an even darker red.

"What? Haven't seen a pregnant woman in knickers before?" Ginny laughed, but stopped abruptly as pain crashed over her again.

"Ron, you need to see how much she's dilated," Hermione instructed, reading directions from the book.

"I have to look down _there?!_" You're not serious! Why can't you do it?"

"Yes Ronald and now would be a good time. I'm reading the book,"

"Yeah but I could do that and y-"

"Ronald," Her voice was dangerously low.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron seemed to be on a record for the most times any one person could say that in less than an hour. "Bloody hell," He whispered as Hermione pushed him towards the end of the bed.

"Ron?" He looked up, grinning.

"Harry! Just the man I wanted to see,"

"Ron, quit playing with me, I need you to come out here for a moment,"

"Harry," Ginny called out, doubling over in pain.

"Gin?" The sound of heavy footsteps hitting the leaves was heard. Then there was Harry. The look on his face made Ginny laugh. "You-you're-you're?" He spluttered.

"Having a baby?" She questioned, scrunching up in her face for the hundredth time as another contraction came, this time six minutes from the last one. Harry ran over, smoothing the hair back from her face and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get someone..."

"Hold your horses. We can't apparate Harry," Ron told him.

"Oh right,"

"Harry, maybe you could help me since Ron obviously can't handle it," Hermione spoke up, shooting a dagger like glare in Ron's direction. He held up his hands guiltily.

"Sure, anything, what?" He asked, looking down at Ginny and smiling. "You're going to have our baby," He whispered.

"I know, believe me," She smiled and clutched her belly tightly, eyes watering again.

"Deep breath out Gin. I'm here," Harry soothed.

"Ron why don't you go out since you can't handle this," Hermione made it sound more like a command than an actual suggestion.

"Oh right," Ron looked relieved. "See you soon Ginny," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"Harry, I need you to see how far Ginny's dilated," Harry nodded and smiled at Ginny again.

* * *

"Push! Come on Ginny, you can do it," Hermione cried out. "Just a little bit more," Ginny screwed up her face in concentration, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead.

"I see him!" Harry spoke in awe.

"Here," Hermione grabbed a blanket, wiping off the baby and wrapping it up snugly. She gently placed the bundle in Harry's awaiting arms.

"Oh Gin, isn't he handsome?" Harry smiled proudly as he walked over to the other end of the bed, where an exhausted looking Ginny lay.

"Let me hold him," She spoke softly, taking her son into her arms. "Oh, he's perfect," Ginny looked up at Harry and he put a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to give her a kiss. Hermione smiled softly and slowly crept out of the room.

"We haven't come up with any names," Harry's brow furrowed as he concentrated.

"Well, there's only one option. James Serius Potter,"

"Hey James. Welcome to your new family," Harry looked down at his son with a look of love on his face.

"Harry," Ginny said and continued when he looked up from the baby. "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me love. You did all the work," She nodded, eyes welling up with tears.

"Gin?"

"Sorry Harry! I'm just so happy," She laughed, tears spilling over her cheeks, as she planted a kiss on her baby's forehead.

"So am I," Harry looked down at his wife, looking beautiful as ever, holding their son in her arms. He now knew the meaning of motherly love. And of the bond between a father and child. The thought of not being around for James already made his throat clench up. They weren't going to leave though. They were safe. Harry put his arm around Ginny, laying next to her. They stayed like that for a while, no words for the joy they were feeling.

**Your reviews and support is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the little one shot. :)**


End file.
